


Stuck

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Jack's pursuit is about to be cut short.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).



'Go!' yelled Jack to his team as they bolted across the plaza and towards the gates of the Millennium Stadium. They were in pursuit of two blowfish who had broken into a local jeweler's shop, offloading the contents and attempting to make a getaway. They were young by the looks of them, and seemed to have no plan for their actual getaway, thus the nonsensical diversion into the stadium.

Gwen and Owen had burst through the main gates, hot on the heels of the pair of them, Tosh not much further behind. Jack threw himself full bodied through the gate and saw the group of them on the other side of the turnstiles. He barged through, but his momentum was arrested sharply. He turned to try and understand what had happened, discovering his coat well and truly caught in the turnstile mechanics. He tried to tug it free, still keeping his eyes on what was happening in front of him, seeing Owen having already taken down the youngest one, and Gwen, flying down the rows of stairs, closing in quickly on the second one.

Jack grunted in frustration, unable to comprehend why he couldn't get it unstuck.

'What the hell are you doing?' Ianto asked, having caught up with them shortly after parking the car.

'I'm stuck', he replied, trying to struggle out of the coat, and failing miserably.

'Only you. No, stop, stop,' he instructed, and Jack was tugging harder. 'If you tear that coat again, you'll be on decaf for a week.'

Ianto leaned in for a closer inspection. How on earth had Jack managed it? As much as he loved the coat, it was impractical at times. He had to get down on his hands and knees to reach in start detangling it. 'Move your leg.'

'Where would you like me to put it?'

'Anywhere but where it is. Do you know how hard it is to squeeze two people into a turnstile?'

'We've been in tighter spots. And you've proved yourself to be very flexible.'

He was still battling with it when the others returned, his head now between Jack's legs, whilst the team were dragging the two unconscious blowfish between the three of them.

'Hell of a time for a blow job. Couldn't you have waited until afterwards?' Owen griped.

'It's not what it looks like,' came Ianto's muffled voice.

'It never is with you two, is it?'


End file.
